031915rubisami
automatedContraption AC began pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 18:02 -- 06:03 AC: Rubi grabs a salmonsteak from the kitchen and sits by Sami. 06:03 AA: Sami is still filling out spreadsheets at her impromptu workspace in the commissary. "Oh, hi Rubes." 06:04 AC: "Hey there! I heard you've been working on new teams..." Rubi fake glares and smiles 06:05 AA: "Yeah. Three teams scatters us around and puts us in a lot of danger. I mean we probably can't fight off someone like Jack if he decides to attack us, but we have a better chance with a big team than a small one at least." 06:05 AA: "And if we ever end up running into imps..." 06:06 AC: "Oh sure take over Merrow's and mine's teams why dont ya..." She rolls her eyes and eats some salmon "Need some help?" 06:07 AA: Sami gives an embarassed chuckle and rubs the back of her neck. "Sorry. I know you guys were royalty back on Earth, but you don't know what the game is like. You'll be safer with us helping you. I'll definitely try to give you guys a little independence so you can find your own two feet, but I don't want to see what happened to our session happen to yours because you don't know what to look for." 06:08 AA: "But sure. I'm still getting to know a lot of the new kids, and I'm not totall certain what everyone's best at." 06:08 AA: "I've got an arrangement based on aspect right now, see?" Sami shows Rubi the team layouts. 06:09 AA: "But some of these people will probably end up becoming part of Mission Control once we get the Reserve Team figured out." 06:11 AC: Rubi's looking it over. Hmm... "So switching to two teams..." she looks down the line "if you start flipping things around keep me with milly. she gets really drawn back when she's not with me" 06:12 AC: "Have you thought of the team planets yet?" 06:12 AA: "Yeah, okay, I can see that. It would be good for you guys to learn to stand on your own two feet even if you don't have one another to lean on, but I don't want to split up sisters either. So I guess I'll go ahead and move you." 06:13 AA: "No, not yet. I'll make suggestions, but I think the two teams should probably decide for themselves. 06:14 AC: "Its really for the best... after your chat with her she's gone into even more seclusion..." She slides the sheet back over "Have you sent anyone to the planets to see which one looks easiest or best?" 06:15 AA: "I haven't myself, but some recon has been done." 06:17 AA: "I still haven't gotten a chance to look over the report." 06:17 AC: "Report?" 06:17 AC: "Wait who did the recon then?" 06:18 AA: "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to send out Mahtah and Jackjack to do at least a quick scouting mission on the lands..." 06:18 AA: (( I forget, did Jackjack want it kept secret he was doing recon at all, or only the dossier itself? )) 06:19 AC: ((no its fine. mahtah knows he went out doing recon after a secret mission. just dont tell anyone of said secret mission)) 06:19 AA: "Jackjack." 06:20 AA: "It's why he was missing for so long, apparently.' 06:21 AC: "Of course the spy would stalk the lands for information..." Rubi rolls her eyes again "Can they both fly yet? Maybe just arial view's of the lands would be best..." 06:22 AA: "I've been teaching them to fly. Tomorrow morning will be their first time trying it without me there though, I think." 06:23 AC: "Maybe they should have something to help fly? Like an air balloon?" 06:24 AA: "I dunno. Balish was flying without any tools pretty early on....I used a broom, but I think it was more of a magic feather than anything." 06:26 AC: Rubi shudders after hearing balish... but then shakes it off "Balish was breath as well?" 06:28 AA: "Yeah. Prince of Breath. He and I had a lot in common. Both of us were Breath Players in an Active Class, both of us had things in our heads that we constantly had to fight off, and both of us were completely head over heels in love with smart, subtle girls who helped keep us sane." 06:28 AA: "It's so sad he didn't make it. He would've probably been a lot better at leading us than I could ever be." 06:30 AC: Rubi blinks a bit "Sounds a lot better than our Balish..." 06:32 AA: Sami nods. "He was. Balish had his demons, but he never let them control him. And after I got some idea of the sorts of things he was fighting....I know that took a level of inner strength I haven't seen in many people, ever." 06:35 AC: "Umm... we should get back on track. So what planets would you send the recon team on? 06:36 AA: Sami nods. "It'd be best if we could get them to do a 'quick-glance' investigation of all of them. Better to know what our options are than to only get details on one we might not even end up going to for a while." 06:37 AA: "But it might be a good idea to focus on figuring out who the players who are the highest priority to power up would be." 06:38 AA: "It doesn't seem to happen on every world, but most of them seem to provide a chance for either personal growth, better understanding of one's power, or even artifacts or boons that make them stronger than they would be otherwise." 06:39 AC: "That would likely be a good idea... do be sure to specialize some teams for what theyre going in for." 06:40 AC: Rubi finishes off her salmon 06:41 AA: "The Land of Curtain and Vaudeville, the Land of Gear and Metal, and the Land of Tempest and Sonata we can probably consider low-priorities. We'll need to complete them eventually, but whatever quests were on those worlds were to help Eric, Enzo, and Thiago grow. And Eric and Thiago are gone." Sami sighs "Has anyone gotten any word of Enzo?" 06:43 AC: "I haven't heard anything unfortunately... maybe we should start sticking tracking devices on everyone" 06:44 AA: "Hehe. That's not a bad idea, actually. I wonder if we could make those?" 06:45 AC: "It's really not that hard... But then we get into privacy problems and I dont know if i want to go there" 06:45 AA: "Hmm. Breath is all about Direction, but I don't know if it's about Location. I could probably put some sort of charm on everyone so I could know what direction they're in..." 06:46 AA: "...and if I can always tell someone's direction, I can tell how far away they are with trigonometry." 06:46 AA: "I'll have to try and see if I can do that." 06:46 AA: "Actually, I might even just be able to do it without a charm. I've never tried that before though." 06:47 AC: Rubi starts to blink again "What?" 06:47 AA: "Maybe some sort of Sympathetic Magic thing? Like if I had a lock of someone's hair, or a treasured item or something." 06:49 AC: "Wanna try it out?" 06:51 AA: "Maybe later on. I've still got a few more notes to compile here. If Enzo's still alive, then he's found a way to survive without us, which means he can probably go a little while longer without our help. But we've got to get this stuff" she indicates her notes "figured out soon, before people go stir crazy on this base and try to kill one another." 06:53 AA: "It'd be good to test on someone I can confirm the location of first, though." 06:54 AC: Rubi shrugs and cuts a small lock of hair putting it into a little cup 06:55 AC: "Here! just go ahead and find me sometime" 06:55 AA: "Okay. If I get some time tonight, I'll text you and see if I can tell you where you are." 06:56 AA: Sami takes the hair, puts it in a little baggie, and puts it in her pocket. She looks up, realizing this probably looks weird, and explains "Don't want to put it in my sylladex or it might get cursed and that could mess up the finding spell." 06:57 AC: "Oh... I heard rumors... but... ok..." 06:57 AA: "Yeah. It's why I had to take away that broom I gave Acenia." 06:58 AA: "I had no idea it infected things other than my weapons until recently." She shrugs. "It's not a big deal. I don't use items or alchemy all that much anyway." 06:59 AC: "What happened to acenia?" 06:59 AC: "Is she cursed now?" 07:00 AA: "Nah. Apparently one of the other Acenias got attacked by the broom in an alternate timeline." 07:00 AA: "I just didn't know it could do that." 07:00 AA: "All it's ever done to me is make me trance out and forget what I was doing when I try to draw with the cursed paintbrushes." 07:03 AC: Rubi giggles "maybe you should find the clerics ring from golden sun or something" 07:06 AA: Sami looks at Rubi blankly. "I don't think I ever played that game, so I don't know what you mean." 07:08 AC: "Oh there's cursed weapons in this jrpg and to counteract the curses you get an item called a clerics ring. the weapon is still cursed but you dont take extra damage anymore" 07:10 AA: Sami nods. "Sounds nice. I wish I could figure out how to lift the curse entirely. It wasn't that big a deal for me for a long time, because I'm used to it....but Jackjack seems to be taking it badly. Maybe I should figure out how to lift it for his sake." 07:15 AC: "Maybe... Wish I could help but I just make things and be a royal butt" 07:15 AA: "Making things is important, too! And your robots are awesome!" 07:17 AC: "You know I only fixed up my room yesterday" Rubi giggles "anyway I should probably see where vyllen went. Haven't seen him in awhile" 07:17 AA: "Okay, you kids have fun." 07:18 AC: "Oh thanks old timer" she rolls her eyes "see ya! If you need more help ask!" -- automatedContraption AC ceased pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 19:20 -- Category:Rubi Category:Sami